


Falling for the FBI

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Reader, F/M, Some angst, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Finding your roommate murdered, you have to answer to the FBI. It doesn't make things easier when both are handsome men. Quickly you find yourself falling for one, as the murderer comes after you.





	1. Chapter 1

With your arms full of books, you shoved through the busy hallway of your dorm. Girls were rushing back and forth, getting ready for that night's football game, or for the parties that were no doubt being thrown. You, on the other hand, had an interesting night planned of reading books, and studying for your test coming up on Monday. Boring compared to everyone else. 

As you went to climb the stairs up to your third floor, you secretly hoped that your roommate was one of those girls getting ready for a party, leaving you by yourself for the night. The two of you didn't really see eye to eye, especially since she liked to lock you out of your rooms while she entertained her current boy toy. 

Struggling to hold onto your books, you twisted the knob, shoving the door open with your hip. "Stacia, are you here?" You asked, not even looking as you placed your huge load of books on the desk by the door. When no one answered, you breathed a sigh of relief. 

Rubbing your eyes tiredly, you took a step towards your bed when you stubbed your toe on something laying on the floor. "Stacia, really? Why can't you clean up after yourself?" You muttered, turning on the light. Your hand flying to cover your mouth, you covered the scream you wanted to let out. Stacia wasn't out at one of the parties, or with her current boyfriend. She was laying in a pool of blood, her glossy blue eyes staring up at you, her neck torn wide open. 

______________________________________________________________

"Hi, I'm Agent Hetfield, this is Agent Frehley." A deep voice said from the doorway. Without even glancing up, you let them into the small dorm room, the same room your roommate had been murdered in. The room you hadn't been able to get any sleep in due to the crime scene it had become. 

"Hello Agents. I'm not sure what I can help you with. I've already talked to the police, given them my statement." You explained evenly. 

"I know you have, and we've read it. But we want to hear the story from you." The deep voice came again, and you finally looked up, staring straight at two gorgeous men. Both were tall, with striking good looks. The one who had just spoken was almost too good looking, with his dazzling green eyes, and his spiky sandy hair. Not to mention his plump lips and the knowing smile gracing them.

But it was the other Agent who drew your interest. He was the taller of the two, and leaner also. His hair hung shaggy and a shiny mahogany chestnut, his eyes a multi faceted mixture of blues, greens with specks of brown. He had a kind smile on his face, as he waited for you to continue talking. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" You asked, finding yourself blushing at the fact that you had gotten caught staring.

The shorter one of the two chuckled, his voice like whiskey over ice, as he repeated his question. "I didn't really notice much." You explained. "I was in class, then when I returned the lights were off, and I accidentally stumbled upon her, laying in a pool of blood." 

It struck you as weird. She was your roommate, and while the two of you hadn't been that close, you still should have felt more than you did right now. Because right now all you felt was sad that your studying had been interrupted, and that you would be getting a new roommate soon. Stacia had been nothing but mean to you, and it was hard to feel for her now. Which made you feel like a horrible person.

The taller Agent, you couldn't remember his name, took a step forward. "Did you notice anything weird? Smells, or the window open? Anything like that?"

"No, nothing." You insisted, trying to wrack your brain for something, anything you could tell them so they could stay longer. "Just her, with her throat ripped out like a wild animal, that's it. I'm sorry."

Pulling a business card out of his pocket, they handed it to you. "If you remember anything, or anything weird happens, you can get a hold of us with either of those numbers."

You watched as they turned to leave, before the shorter one stopped. "Or, if you maybe want to have a drink or something tonight. Feel free to call. The names Dean by the way." 

After the Agents left, you began the tedious task of going through Stacia's items. Her parents were 500 miles away, and were requesting her body and items sent back to buried at home. Flipping through her small collection of books, you tossed them in the book before glancing at your clock. It was already six o'clock, past dinner, and you had eaten nothing since yesterday. Wishing it had been the other Agent that had asked you for drinks, you stared down at the card, before sliding it into your back pocket. 

Throwing on a coat, you opened your door, moving to step into the hallway when you ran into a figure. Glancing up, you stared up into the eyes of Stacia's latest conquest, Mark. She had only been seeing him for a week or so, but he had already creeped you out. "Mark, what are you doing here?"

Crowding close to you, he placed his hand on your shoulder, and you wanted nothing more than to shrug it off. "I came to see how you are." He said, moving you back into the room before shutting the door behind him. 

"Why? We've never really been friendly towards each other." You told him, feeling caged and not liking it one bit. 

"I'm sorry you felt that way. But I was hoping, now that Stacia's gone, that you and I can get to know each other better." He whispered, moving to touch your cheek, but you took another step back, wincing when your back ran into the wall. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so." You tried saying, watching in fear as his face turned angry.

"I thought you might say that." He growled, his voice thick and vivid with anger. Smiling wickedly, you could have sworn his teeth looked longer, more pointed, before he closed his mouth again. "I'll give you some time, I know you're probably hurting right now. But I hope when I come back, your mind has changed."

With that, he stormed out of the room, and you sagged down, sitting on your bed, your heart pounding. Without another thought, you pulled the card out of your pocket, dialing the top number. Within three rings it was picked up, and the familiar voice of the kind Agent was on the other line. "Hello, who is this?"

"Hi. Um, my name's Y/N, you came to see me about my roommate today. I'm afraid I don't remember your name." You blabbered into the phone's speaker.

"Sam, my name's Sam. What's wrong?" He asked you, picking up on the fear in your voice.

"Can we meet somewhere, maybe talk? I need to get out of here." You pleaded with him.

"Of course. There's a diner, about five minutes from you. Meet there in ten?" He suggested, and you agreed. Hanging up with shaky hands, you slipped out of your room, making sure the coast was clear before rushing down the stairs. Outside it was raining, but you didn't mind. Letting the water pour off of you, you tucked your hands into your pockets as you walked. Feeling like you were being followed, you kept glancing over your shoulder, seeing nothing behind you.

Walking into the diner, you immediately spotted Sam, the Agent, sitting in a booth in the back, his brother no where to be seen. Sliding into the seat across from him, you were surprised to see he had already ordered you a cup of coffee. "Thought you might want to warm up after walking in the rain." He explained, taking a drink out of his own.

"Thank you. And thank you for meeting with me." You started off, your hands still shaking, and not from the cold outside. "I know I probably seem stupid, but I didn't know who else to talk to."

Reaching out, he grasped your hand, his touch so much calmer and comforting than Mark's touch earlier. "I don't think you're stupid. Please, know this. You can talk to me about anything."

With him sitting so close, you noticed the small mole on the side of his nose, the specks of gold in his eyes, and the flash of secrecy in them. "There was a guy. Stopped by after the two of you left. He was dating Stacia before she died. He seemed creepy, kind of pushed himself on me. Then there was, no, it was probably just my imagination."

"No, please. Tell me." Sam insisted. 

"For a moment, his teeth seemed more prominent, sharp and pointed." You said softly, waiting for him to scoff at you.

"Y/N, you need to stay away from this man. He's dangerous." Sam insisted, his grip on your hand tightening. 

"Okay, but Sam. He has a key to my room, Stacia gave it to him." You explained. "I have no where else to go. My families gone, I don't have any friends. Even Stacia hated me."

"Then, you'll come stay with us." Sam insisted, tossing a couple of dollars on the table before guiding you out of the diner. "Our hotel isn't far from here."

"What about the other Agent. Dean, wasn't it?" You asked, as Sam guided you down the sidewalk, where puddles had accumulated. 

"He won't mind. Or he might, who knows. But I think he'll probably be okay with it, he seemed to like you when we were interviewing you." Sam hedged as a small hotel came into view.

Opening the door to room 117, Sam let you step inside first, where you were met with the barrel of a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first time you had ever found yourself at the end of a gun, and you were hoping it would be the last. The other agent, Dean was his name, held it as he glared at you, before Sam came up right behind you. "Whoa Dean, she's with me. It's okay!"

"She's with you? And here I thought her and I had a thing going back there. That's why I gave her my number." Dean said, putting the gun back in his pants pocket.

"Your number? But Sam answered?" You asked, as Sam gently pushed you into the room, before shutting the door behind him. Locking you in with two men who claimed they were FBI agents, but now you were worried, wondering if you had made the wrong choice.

"Well it had both of our numbers." Dean admitted. "But, it's alright. You're here now, with me." He teased, winking one of his beautiful green eyes at you.

Before you could answer back, he came forward, pulling out a seat for you to sit on. Sitting down, you waited patiently as Sam filled Dean in on what happened. "So, you saw teeth?" Dean asked once Sam was done, and you nodded.

"It could have been a light trick or something. Because no one should have teeth like that." You back tracked, not wanting them to think you were crazy or anything.

"Sam, why don't you go get us some food and I'll explain things to Y/N." Dean suggested, and you watched as the two men shared a silent look before Sam stormed out of the room. "Beer?" Dean asked, opening the fridge and pulling two out. Graciously accepting one, you perched on the edge of the chair at the table, waiting for Dean to get to his point. 

Sitting down across from you, Dean titled his beer bottle back, his plump lips connecting with the tip of the bottle, a sight any normal woman would drool over. However, you didn't feel anything past a casual tug. You were more into the puppy dog eyed agent behind you. The one who came the second you called, willing to keep you safe even though he knew nothing about you. 

You heard the door shut, leaving you alone with Dean. But truthfully, you didn't feel afraid, or nervous that he would take advantage. While he talked a good talk, he seemed like a man who wouldn't force the issue. "Can you please explain what is going on?" You pleaded with him, watching as he set the beer bottle down, his long fingers playing with the label.

"First, please just let me talk. It's going to sound crazy, but you need to listen through before you make any rash decisions. Can you do that for me?" He asked you, his mossy eyes unwavering from your face.

Nodding, you took a deep breath, waiting to hear what they would consider so crazy. "Okay, here it goes. Sammy and I really aren't Agents. We are brothers that go after monsters people don't think are real. We try to save people from them. Werewolves, vampires, you name it, it's real, and we've killed them. We think something like that happened to your roommate, and we want to make sure it doesn't happen to you too."

Processing his words, you weren't sure what you wanted to do. A part of you wanted to run away, from these crazy thoughts and crazy men. Monsters couldn't be real, could they? On the other hand, you had always been the curious sort, wanting to know anything and everything about the world around you. And if Dean was telling the truth, than there was a whole world that you knew nothing about. "Can you prove it?" You asked him, watching as the corner of his mouth tilted up in a smile. 

"You're a smart girl. Courageous and curious. I like that." He flirted, before moving up and over to an army green duffel bag that was laying on his bed. Opening it he began pulling out a variety of items. Guns, knives, even bottles of water. Making you wonder if you should have gone with your first instinct and run when you had the chance. Before you could make a move, the door opened and Sam's tall, lean but strong body blocked the entrance way.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, dropping the bag of fast food on the table before standing beside you, trying to offer you comfort.

"She wanted me to prove that Monsters are real. I was just trying to find this." He explained, holding out a tattered and full leather journal. "It's not complete proof, but between it, the weapons, and your smart mind I think you'll figure it out."

Taking it from him, holding it gently, knowing without a doubt it was a family heirloom, you thumbed through the pages, seeing drawings and descriptions of monsters that you had never even heard of before. "So, it's true? The two of you travel around, killing these things?"

Sam knelt down in front of you, and with his great height was still almost eye level with you sitting in the chair. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you're doing remarkably well. Better than I could have expected. But know this, we will make sure that whatever went after Stacia, will not get you. I will not let anything happen to you."

Staring into his kaleidoscope eyes, you felt yourself falling for this man. You might not know him, or anything about his life, but you could tell how kind and sincere he was being, and it wasn't hard to imagine being in love with him. "Thank you Sam." You whispered, placing your hand over his as his brother coughed before grabbing a hamburger out of the bag.

"Princess, you better eat." He said, tossing you the hamburger, pulling you away from the attention of his brother. "We're going to need your help finding this Mark."

After the three of you finished your quick and greasy meal, you waited nervously as the two men gathered large nives and syringes full of something dark that you weren't sure you wanted to know what it was. There was something different between finding out monsters exist and hunting them, and you weren't entirely ready for the hunting part. 

Sam must have noticed how your hands were shaking slightly, or the way you were nervously chewing on your bottom lip. "Y/N, I know this is so much to take in. But you're doing great, so much better than I expected. Dean and I, we will be with you the entire time, don't worry."

Taking a deep breath you gave him a shaky smile just as Dean joined the two of you. "Alright Y/N, any idea where Mark might be?"

While Stacia and you hadn't been exactly friends, she had always like throwing her plans in your face, letting you know exactly how much better at life she was. Because of this, you knew exactly where she had planned on going with Mark tonight. And Mark did not seem like the type of person to cancel plans just because his girlfriend had been killed.

"There's a bar, towards the end of the campus. It's not that popular of a bar, it's older and doesn't cater to the more popular college students. Which always made me wonder why she went there in the first place. But Mark likes it, and he knows the people who own it."

Stepping out into the cool night air, Dean headed straight for a shining black older car. "Wow, she's beautiful." You whispered, running your hand along the gleaming exterior.

Dean gave a pointed smile to Sam, who just rolled his eyes. "I knew you were a smart girl. This here is my Baby. a 67 Impala."

"You've done a great job with her." You complimented him before sliding into the backseat. 

The engine purred, and the car handled great as Dean pushed her down the nearly empty roads, heading towards the bar. Most college students were at the football game tonight, along with the rest of the town. The bar's parking lot was nearly empty, with maybe three of four late model cars parked in the gravel. Sliding out of the seat, you wrapped your arms around yourself, wishing for a moment you could just stay in the car, away from the conflict that was no doubt going to happen.

Sam's large hand landed on your shoulder, as he bent down to look you in the eyes. "Y/N, no matter what, you stay by my side, or Dean's. When the fighting starts, I want you to stay behind us, out of the way. Can you do that?"

Nodding, you took the syringe they gave you, along with a long knife that weighed heavily in your hands. "That is dead man's blood. It's poison to vampires. If one comes after you, stab them with that, then use the machete to slice their head off. Only way to kill a vamp."

"So, not like in the movies then." You teased, trying to gather your courage up.

"You'll soon learn the movies got many things wrong." Sam chuckled before grabbing your hand, pulling you to his side. The feeling of your small hand completely engulfed in his sent butterflies through your stomach, and even though you were getting ready to go kill vampires, you couldn't control the smile on your face.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean led the way into the bar, shoving the door wide opening, announcing his presence as he stood there, a cocky smirk on his face. Sam came in next, much calmer as he glanced around the room. That left you to step in line behind them, trying to glance around their broad shoulders as they both surveyed the room.

"What can I get two gorgeous men like yourselves?" A female voice purred, and soon she came into your view. Dressed in a low cut and skin tight black t-shirt, with a denim mini skirt, the waitress held a tray in her hand as she looked both Winchesters up and down. Licking her lip as you looked at Dean, she turned her attention to Sam, making you tighten your hands with jealousy. 

"Three beers." Dean told her, winking at her before she scurried away, watching as she swung her hips.

"Dude, we're on a hunt." Sam whispered, annoyed with his brothers flirting.

"Doesn't mean we can't have any fun." Dean argued, looking pointedly down at your hand still clapsed in Sam's.

Leading the way, Dean settled into a table that had the perfect view of the entire bar. A bar that seemed entirely too empty for late evening. A couple of patrons sat at the bar, halfway empty glasses of beer in front of them. A small group of college students were starting up a game of pool in the back, otherwise the place was empty. "Maybe he's not coming tonight." You whispered, right before the waitress was back, standing at Dean's side, tilting down as she placed the beers in front of you, making sure he got a good look at her cleavage.

"Is the place usually this quiet?" Dean asked her, his tongue showing between his teeth as he gave her a mega watt smile. You scooted closer to Sam, surprised when he moved his arm, wrapping it around your shoulders. It surprised Dean too, who stopped looking at the waitress for a moment to stare at his brother. 

"Give it a little longer. The place will be hopping, and I'll be on my break." She told Dean, running her manicured hand down his arm before turning away.

Taking a sip of your beer, you settled into the comfort of Sam's arm around your shoulder, before watching the bar, waiting for Mark to show up. Or for anything else that would prove Sam and Dean weren't crazy. People started arriving, little groups here and there, all seeming to know each other. It wasn't until your second beer that you finally saw him, off in the corner, his arm around your waitress as she leaned up, speaking into his ear.

"Guys, Mark's here. And he's talking to the waitress." You told them, subtly nodding your head in their direction. Both men glanced over, just as Mark came striding over. 

"Y/N. I'm glad to see you here, but what are you doing with two hunters?" He asked you, glaring at Sam and Dean as a couple of men came to stand behind him, flashing their fangs.

"Wait, how do you know...?" You started to ask, just as Dean stood up from the booth, pulling out a machete.

"They are too easy to spot. Little did they know you led them straight into our nest. Too many for them to take out. Then, you and I will have some fun." He taunted, winking at you. Sam's arm tightened around you, before Dean ran straight for the Vampire closest to him, cutting his head right off. 

"Y/N, hide." Sam ordered as he stood up, moving to take on two at once. Glancing around the room, you saw multiple men coming to join Mark for the fight, and you knew Sam and Dean were out numbered. You could run and hide, like Sam ordered you, or you could try hard to help them out, and revenge your roommate. 

It wasn't the loss of your roommate that made your decision. It was the thought of losing Sam and Dean, letting them die when you had just met them, had you holding tight to the machete Sam had shoved your way. All the Vampires were eyeing Sam and Dean, trying to outman them. Watching them fight, you saw how talented they were, how easily they were slicing through them. But more came, and you knew it was only a matter of time before they were overtaken. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Mark asked, seeing you moving. Rushing forward, he grabbed your arm, holding you tight enought that you dropped the machete. "I told you I had plans for you. You just need to wait."

Before he could toss you back, you took the dead man's blood, stabbing it into his neck. "No, I will not wait." 

Watching as his face went lax, he stared at you in suprise. "Well, you have more spunk than both I and Stacia gave you credit for." He said as his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Leaning down, you picked up the machete, staring down at the man who wasn't truly a man. His fangs were prominent, as he snarled at you. Swinging it back, you swung with all your might, your arms vibrating as the blade connected with his body. Pushing forward, you wanted to throw up as his head disconnected from his body, rolling onto the floor. 

Breathing heavily, you turned to see Sam and Dean had taken care of the rest of the vampires, and were staring at you in shock. Shrugging your shoulders, you dropped the blade, suddenly exhausted. "What? He was being rude to me."

Sam strode forward, his large hand cupping your cheek before he hungrily captured your lips with his. Standing on your tip toes, you let him pull you in tighter, feeling the sparks flying that so many people talked about but you had never experienced before. 

"Damn, I guess there goes my chance with her." Dean muttered as he walked past you and his brother. Smiling against Sam's mouth, you let him tuck you to his side as he pulled his lips from yours.

"Sorry Dean. She picked me." Sam told his brother. 

"I think you two picked each other." Dean argued, picking up his beer and finishing it off. "Now I'll leave the two of you alone so you can figure this out."

Walking out the door, he left you alone with Sam, who stared down at you with a twinkling in his eyes. "So, what would you like? Would you like to go back to being a college student, forgetting this all happened? Or would you like to come with Dean and I, living a life that is crazy and exhausting, but rewarding in the long run."

"I chose you. Wherever you go, I think I'll be just fine." You answered immediately, before pulling him down for another kiss. A normal life had never appealed to you, and you couldn't wait to get out there, and really live. It didn't hurt that you were currently in the arms of a handsome, smart man who you could find yourself easily falling in love with.


End file.
